Encompassing Fate
by JmIliana
Summary: A year after the events of the Conqueror of Shamballa, the Elric brothers attempt to lead ordinary lives in Munich, Germany. That is, until they meet an old acquaintance and everything changes. They must go back to the basics to unfold a dark, ancient secret.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A loud yawn followed by a long exasperated sigh was heard from the inside of a small, candle-lit room. The room had shelves full of books on varying science topics including astro-physics and chemistry. A young blonde man patted his cheeks in an attempt to stay awake. His desk was completely cluttered with piles of books and papers. Several of the visible papers contained circles embedded with foreign symbols.

"This is going to take much longer than I original thought," he exhaled as he stretched and glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. He shifted his gaze back to his work. He had not gotten very far; he was still missing so much. As he picked up his fountain pen, his eyelids began collapsing.

"Well, I'm calling it a night for now. I sure hope Al is having a much better night than me." The young alchemist got up, straightened the papers into an organized pile, and placed them inside a box labeled: Edward's Research Notes. He took a handful of books from the shelf and put the box in a small hole behind the books. Afterwards, he slid a piece of wood to cover the holes and his notes and put the books back. He lifted a small, silver candleholder and carried it to an adjacent room. As he opened the door, he saw his younger brother covered with blankets and with a smile plastered on his face. Edward could not help but grin. His brother was dreaming so peacefully. Perhaps in his dreamland he was back in Resembool with granny and Winry. Edward's smile began to fade with his realization that they were never going back.

With a quiet, somber sigh, he closed the door and remained looking at the fire. It reminded him of alchemy—it was like a fire to him. It was a spark that had kept him alive but was now gone for good. Although he had tried to transmute objects by drawing the transmutation circles, his efforts remained fruitless. There was no such thing as alchemy in this parallel world. What gave him hope and kept him intrigued, however, was how he had been able to use chemistry to open up the portal between both worlds. That was definitely alchemy. His father, Hohenheim of Light, had attempted researching faint traces of alchemy, but he only found the Thule-society, which cost him his life. Regardless, Edward attempted to keep all of his memories of this ancient art alive by writing down everything he knew. This project was the only string left to keep him sane since after Alphonse Heiderich's murder, he vowed to never work on rocket science again. It would only be used for evil and destruction by corrupt leaders like Adolf Hitler and Deitlinde Eckhart.

Just the memory of Eckhard made Edward's stomach cringe. A year ago, she had almost destroyed his home nation, Amestris. She was a power-hungry cult-member who did everything in her power to open a portal from Germany to Amestris and steal weapons for war. At the very last minute, however, she grew fearful of Amestris for its power and began destroying everything in sight. Countless innocent children, men and women lost their lives that day for the greed of a single woman. She called Edward a monster even though she was the real monster for killing so many. The Elric brothers and Mustang managed to stop her and bring her back to Germany, and with the help of officer Hughes, she met her end.

After Alphonse surprised his brother by coming to Germany with him, both of them destroyed the entire building and burned all of the research the Thule-society members had assembled. If information like that was to be tampered with again, it could destroy the world. Out of fear, the remaining cult-members scattered. The NAZI party took them down. The Elric brothers managed to get away and start a new life for themselves far away from any catastrophe. Edward searched relentlessly for a job until he found a job at Munich University assisting Professor Hesselberg with medicinal chemistry research. Alphonse dedicated himself to studying this new world. He was interested in the literature, history, and sciences. He was mostly interested in archaeology, however.

Edward reached into his pocket and took out his silver pocket watch. A dragon was engraved in the front. His brother said that it was a souvenir from Mustang after they reunited. It was sealed with high-quality alchemy, which was very difficult to open without it. Winry was probably the only one who could open it, she was a highly skilled automail engineer and mechanic. Winry. He missed her greatly. For two years, he had debated about what to tell her if they were to ever meet again. Their meeting was not what he had expected, nonetheless. Edward was in a hurry to stop Eckhart. The only moments he spent with Winry were when she was attaching his automail. She really was great. A single tear streamed down his face, and he wiped it off with his cold, metal hand. It provided him some cool and tranquility. His automail was the closest thing he had to Winry. He proceeded to put out the candle with his right hand and set the candleholder on a small table. He opened the door once more and walked towards his bed, which was parallel to Al's. Quickly, he drowned into a quiet, peaceful slumber, encompassing the memories of the time he was little. What he did not know was that the peace would not last for much longer, for he was fated to always lead a life of unrest.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"_It lies in your blood, alchemist!" A ghastly whisper screamed in his ears. It was terrifying and chilling. "You will see the answer lie within you. Help me-" _

Edward's eyes immediately flung open and faced the ceiling. He turned to his left and saw that his brother's bed had been done. Rays of sunlight passed through the window and shone on Edward's face. "It was just a dream," he mumbled with relief. Maybe it was just his fear of the homunculi or Dante getting to him. Nevertheless, that was ancient history.

"Brother! Are you awake now? I think I finally mastered it!" A familiar voice rang through the room. Scratching his head, Edward could not help but laugh. Al had finally gotten his body back and was now experimenting with different recipes—there was one he had been desperately working on for several days but Al did not tell Edward.

"What'd you make this time, Al?" Edward asked as he reached the kitchen door.

"King's omelet. It's the one mom used to make, remember? I think I finally found the recipe! I kept on adding the wrong seasoning, so it did not taste the same. Wanna try it?" Al exclaimed with much enthusiasm as he served some of his dish on two plates. There was still some left over on the pan, and Al decided to put the rest on a small glass container. He turned to Edward and smiled. Edward chuckled.

"You know, Al, at this rate, you're going to become a professional chef before becoming a famous archeologist," Edward joked with a grin. He sat down and waited for his brother to do the same. Al took his white apron off before sitting down. As Edward took his first bite, he savored the flavorful taste. It was identical to the one his mother made when Ed and Al were little. It was surprising Al could even remember the taste to begin with.

"How is it, how is it?!" Al mused with wide-open eyes.

Edward chuckled once more before replying, "Delicious, Al. This is it."

Al's eyes widen even more and he smiled, "Finally!"

Both brothers ate their breakfast in conversation about Al's latest research. He began reading some of Shakespeare's plays and explained them to Edward. Since Amestris had been riddled with military involvement, it was rare for writing of this style. It was very somber, nonetheless, since everyone in the plays died tragically. When they were both finished, Edward got up, took the container with left overs for lunch, and went to the door to put his shoes on.

"Well Al, thanks for the breakfast. It was great! I have to head to work now," Edward excused himself," I'll see you later!"

"Bye, brother!"

Edward picked up his briefcase and headed out the door. He was looking forward to his meeting with Professor Hesselberg and Professor Rhelsim at the University of Berlin. It was an important meeting to discuss further research regarding cellular division and regeneration. On his way to the train station, he saw officer Hughes exiting a small house.

"Edward! My good friend! You are not going to believe this, but Gracia and I are getting married next month!" Hughes mused with delight and love radiating from his eyes. "It's going to be fantastic!"

"You two are sure rushing into things," Edward joked meanwhile Hughes glared at him, "Congratulations, Hughes. I'm really happy for you and Gracia!" He smiled and remembered little Elicia's birth seven years ago. Unwillingly, he recalled her grief after her father had been killed. He shuddered at the memory.

"I want you and your brother both to be there! It's on the twenty-fourth at eleven in the morning. Don't be late!" Hughes finished and ran to his post at the edge of a small building.

"Later, Hughes." Edward was happy that after a year they were finally getting married. He looked forward to the wedding, but could not think of what present to get them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small girl with bright blue eyes and chestnut hair staring at him. She was wearing a long, dirty turquoise skirt and a small, ripped brown sweater. Her face was covered with dirt and her hair was held back in a ponytail. She looked roughly ten years old.

"Excuse me sir," her gentle, familiar voice interrupted, "Do you have some change to spare? I'm very hungry."

"Y-yeah," Edward replied, caught off-guard. She looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't recall from where. Several questions began piling up in Ed's mind as he reached in his pocket to get change. He found several coins and decided to give them to her. He then felt the container with the leftovers Al had made and gave them to her as well.

"Thanks, Mister!" The young girl's eyes widened and her face brightened. She began eating it gleefully as if she had not had a proper meal in a very long time.

Edward smiled, but could not help feeling sorry for the little girl. Where were her parents? Her siblings? Did she have a guardian? Why was she alone begging for food? Who was she?

"What's you're name?" Ed asked her full of curiosity. He knew he had never met her before, but it was still meaningful to know her name.

"I'm Nina," The young girl replied in between mouthfuls. Edward felt his whole body turn to stone for a fraction of a second. Nina? Nina Tucker? But her own father had turned her into a chimera. Edward faced the ground with tears threatening to come out. He clenched his fists, but then remembered that there were so many look-a-likes in this world. It was a parallel world after all. He realized that Nina had a confused expression, so his train relaxed his muscles. The clock bell rang alerting him that it was already eight. His train would arrive in ten minutes and he was still ways away. He could not miss his meeting, but he wanted to help her and ask her more questions.

"Unfortunately, it's getting late for me. How about you meet me here at around six o' clock," he told her, "I'll bring you more food, is that good?"

"Mh-mm!" Nina exclaimed with a big smile.

"By the way, my name is Edward Elric," Edward introduced himself and gave her a respectful, curt nod before leaving. He sprinted for several kilometers until he reached the station. The train was already there and about to leave. He barely caught it.

Questions still plagued him regarding this mysterious young girl. Why was she in those conditions?

**Author's Note:**

This is my first time writing after a very long while, so be ware! I hope you guys find this story enjoyable. Let me know your thoughts!

- JmIliana


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Edward barely managed to catch the train on time. Once he stepped on the wooden floor and grabbed onto a handle, he caught his breath. Nina. Nina Tucker. She had been like a little sister for him. Why was she living on the streets? Where could her parents be? Regardless of anything, Edward still held a great anger towards her father for turning that sweet little child into a guinea pig for his greedy experiments. He had destroyed his wife and daughter's lives just to keep his title as a State Alchemist. That degenerate coward! Why couldn't he find a different line of work to support his family instead of just using them?

Edward looked around the train to find an empty compartment and took a seat. He set his briefcase aside and looked outside. The spring skies radiated with pleasant fervor. At least it was not winter, so Nina would not freeze. Edward thought that maybe if she was homeless, she could stay with them. Al would certainly agree with him. They could possibly move one of the beds to the study room and let Nina sleep in the original room. Edward could sleep in the sofa and Al could sleep in the study room. But then, how would Ed continue with his Alchemy notes? Not even Al knew he was working on them. That was precisely the reason he worked so late at night. He would wait roughly around an hour after Al had gone to sleep before transcribing his knowledge of alchemy. Maybe he could bring the sofa into the study room. That would be perfect. But then, Al wouldn't be too happy...

Before he knew it, he drifted to sleep. The past all-nighters and the lack of sleep had finally begun taking a toll on him.

_"Ed!" A friendly female voice growled at him as a heavy wrench menaced to hit him, "How can you be so careless and not take care of the automail I gave you? Ah, look at it!"_

_Edward looked down at his right arm. It was hanging down mostly broken. He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Winry! I don't remember exactly what happened."_

_Wrench in hand, she began lecturing him but then stopped, "You'll never change will you, Ed?" She then came nearer and closed in to hug him, "I'm just glad you're back, Ed. You have no idea how much I missed you. So did granny."_

_"I know, I'm sorry, Winry. I never thought I would be coming back. I'm glad to see you as well. How's granny?"_

_Winry grabbed her left elbow and looked down. "Sh-she's no longer," she stopped as tears began rolling down her face, "with us. Truth took her. And, it took me, too."_

_All of a sudden the green grass turned yellow and the blue skies became grey. Winry was no where in sight and a dark-hooded man stood in front of him. "You want to go back, don't you?" He questioned. It was a strong, low-pitched voice he had never heard before._

_Automatically, Ed clasped his hands together and transmuted his right arm into a blade. "You know, young man, if you can use alchemy here, why can't you use it in real life? What fuels your alchemy? Ask yourself that. Then, maybe you can come back with your brother." With his last word, the ground began shaking and Edward fell into a bottomless abyss. _

Alarmed, he opened his eyes. He was still on the train. He could feel his heart racing. It had only been a dream, and yet, it had felt so real. What did it all mean? Truth took Winry and granny? How is that possible if neither of them knew a single drop of alchemy? Who was that man? Al and Ed had already destroyed the transmutation circle used to open a portal between both worlds.

He brought up his right hand to his cheek as a rest, but then he felt something poke his right cheek. When he glanced at his metal hand, he realized that the blade was still there. "But how?" He mumbled barely audibly. He tried transmuting his hand back, but his efforts reaped no results. After several attempts, he looked outside and realized that his stop was coming up. He couldn't let anyone see him like that. They would call the military or police and arrest him for carrying a weapon. He had to get his hand back to normal. But how? He went to the nearest restaurant and asked for the restroom. He took off his white shirt and ripped the back part of it. He made himself a sling and put his black jacket over it, leaving his jacket unbuttoned. He could pretend to have broken his automail and hide the blade inside his jacket. He looked up at the mirror and realized that he had a cut on his cheek. Some of the blood streamed down until it coagulated and dried. Grabbing a paper towel, he cleaned himself and realized that he had a cut on his left hand as well.

Once he was clean of blood, he proceeded on his way to the university. He had really been looking forward to the meeting, but now it was one of the last things he wanted to do. It did not help that the distance between the train station and the university was small. As he arrived at the entrance of the university, he could see a metal black fence surround the front of the campus and two concrete, three-meter-high columns guard the entrance with statue lions on top. The lions extended their paws, which connected, almost as if they were about to attack each other, forming an arch. The metal picket arch doorway was open and young scholars greeted each other as they entered. They were gallantly dressed with black trousers and long black coats. Something Edward still could not understand was why females were negated education and higher military roles. Granted, in Amestris most scholars were male but they never forbid females from receiving an education or enrolling in the military like in this world. It simply made no sense to him. Lieutenant Ross and Second Lieutenant Hawkeye were among the most educated and courageous people he had met.

Amidst the army of people entering the school, Edward was able to see Professor Hesselberg waving at him. Edward almost waved at him with his right arm but immediately stopped himself, remembering it was "broken." Instead, he waved with his left and walked up to him.

"Professor," he greeted and gave a swift nod. "How are you doing today?"

The professor was wearing dark brown slacks and a beige vest covered by a lighter brown coat. His posture and enthusiasm denied his fifty year-old age. "Edward, it's good to see you!" He stopped to push back his glasses and scratch his grey mustache. "My day has been good. But it's only morning, boy. My, my, what ever happened to your arm? Are you all right? You have a scratch on your face," he questioned concerned.

Edward tried to smile to prepare himself for his lie, "Yes, I'm fine, professor. There were some loose screws that cut me this morning. I need to fix it, but I still have to get the material. I'm going to a store after today's meeting to get some parts."

"Very well, boy. Let's go inside to meet Professor Rhelsim. He's very excited to meet a young astute man such as yourself!"

"And, I am also looking forward to meeting him," Edward replied with a genuine smile. He really was. Professor Rhelsim had been studying cellular division based on Rudolf Virchow's discovery that cells procreated from previous existing cells. He taught Cellular Biology at the University of Berlin and had made several, unproven, theories.

Both men walked into the building and chatted about their trips to Berlin. Edward lost himself in discussion and began forgetting about the bizarre string of events from that morning. They walked into the main building and climbed two sets of stairs until they arrived to an oak arched door. Professor Hesselberg knocked, "Richard, it's me, Alfred."

"Come on in, Alfred," a faint, shaky voice welcomed. Edward thought he recognized it from somewhere. Both men entered the office and found an elder man getting up from his table. His hair, beard, and mustache were white. He wore dark green slacks and a dark green coat.

"Professor, this is Edward Elric," Professor Hesselberg introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Edward extended his left hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Elric. Let me introduce you to one of my brightest pupils, Maximiliano Resgar." The professor evaded Edward's hand and motioned to his right. Edward had not seen him when he had come in. A young man with black hair and dark blue eyes stood up and walked towards them.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a low, ominous voice and a disproportionate smile. Edward immediately realized it was the same as the one from his dream.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I thought I'd write a slightly longer chapter. Let me know your thoughts on the story and any feedback you may have!

Enjoy!

-JmIliana


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"Nice to meet you."

Edward felt his blood turn cold, and his eyes widened with shock. He saw Maximiliano extend his left hand and offer him a smile. Edward greeted him as well and shook his hand. He realized his appearance may have been inappropriate so he attempted to regain his composure.

"You can call me Max for short. My mother is half Spanish and was very fond of that name," he explained, his voice sounding completely the opposite of menacing, "I have been looking forward to meeting you! Professor Rhelsim mentioned you would be coming. I have read some of your research with Professor Hesselberg. It is truly an honor to meet you, Professor Hesselberg!" Max turned to the younger professor, his face riddled with enthusiasm. He took Hesselberg's right hand, clasped it with both of his, and shook it with much gratitude. Max's voice seemed completely different from Edward's dream; perhaps he was mistaken about him. He still kept his guard up as a reflex from his previous experiences in Amestris. Max got into a brief conversation with Professor Hesselberg about their research.

After all the introductions were over, there was a brief silence that was broken by Professor Rhelsim's haggard yet stern voice, " Well, the reason both, Professor Hesselberg and I, are meeting today is to work on a new, more ambitious project. Have either of you heard of panchrest?"

Edward and Max exchanged looks to see if either would answer. The term sounded familiar, but Edward could not quite place it. After a few seconds of silence, Max decided to take a guess, "If I remember correctly, I believe it may be a kind of universal remedy from ancient Greece."

Edward had read little about Greece but enough to know its location in the European continent and some famous Greek philosophers such as Plato and Socrates. He also knew they were very competent people, well educated in astrology, metaphysics, biology, and several other subjects.

"That is correct, Mister Resgar. Yes, it originated from the ancient Greek goddess of Universal Remedy, Panacea. Much like the goddess's title, it is a universal remedy thought to cure all disease and illnesses. It is also thought to prolong longevity. It is a red kind of sap or dense fluid that can cure any poisons. Professor Hesselberg and I have been investigating its chemical make up and sues for years, and thought that, perhaps, both of you would be good candidates to help us with our research," Rhelsim explained.

Edward's instantaneously recalled the red water the imposter Elric brothers, the Tringhams, were researching. But, that was far less condensed than sap. It still bothered him that the color was red. Could it be a form of the philosopher's stone?

"I would be delighted to join you with your research, professors. Thank you so much for your consideration!" Max accepted with much enthusiasm and yet maturity. Professor Hesselberg smiled meanwhile Professor Rhelsim remained apathetic. All eyes turned to Edward to hear his choice.

"I-I," he began with a little stutter, looking at each of the pair of eyes. If panchrest would only be used to cure illness, then it could do no harm. It could also have great potential. Edward's curiosity got the best of him. He regained his calm and smiled, "I would be honored to be a part of your research, professors."

"Wonderful!" Alfred Hesselberg exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. A small twinkle in his eye demonstrated his excitement. Professor Rhelsim relaxed his expression and offered a faint trace of a smile. "Well then boys, we will give you some homework so that you can gain an understanding of the history of our research. This will ease our explanations and your understanding. It should, therefore, speed up our research," Professor Hesselberg finished. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out two pieces of parchment. They each contained an identical list of approximately twenty books. He gave each of the pieces to both youngsters.

Professor Rhelsim continued, "We expect the both of you to finish reading all of these materials and have thoroughly understood the main concepts within a month's time. You are the brightest pupils we have, so we expect you to not fail our expectations."

Hesselberg chuckled, "It took us fifteen years to get to where we are now. We chose the best books for you boys to read!"

"Well then, that concludes our brief meeting," Rhelsim stated, "Mister Resgar, you may now return to your classroom. I will come and speak with Professor Kellier shortly." He turned to Edward and continued, "Also, Mister Elric, never extend your left hand to meet someone. That is extremely impolite. If you cannot use your right hand, then just nod your head respectfully. You ought to know better," he disapproved and shook his head before returning to his desk.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry for my lack of respect earlier," Edward apologized. He was slightly irritated with Rhelsim but also overcome with embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks turn hot; no one had ever spoken that way towards him. While he grew up, he had no father figure to scorn him like that.

Edward and Hesselberg finished saying their goodbyes and departed the building. As they walked outside towards the gate, Professor Hesselberg snickered, "He's a special one, isn't he?" Edward nodded in response. "Don't take it too personally. He means well. Inside that stone-cold looking outside lies a very kind old jester." Heselberg sat down on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky. He began observing the cloud movements. "Go on, Edward. Don't let me keep you from going to that mechanical store. I'm just going to reminisce some old memories of this place. You know, Edward, I studied here when I was your age. I had barely started thirty years ago. This is where I met Richard and a few other colleagues. Those good old days. Now, you go on."

"Alright, professor. I will see you in Munich." Edward waved as he exited the gate. He was curious about the research and what both hprofessors were looking into. As long as it was not the philosopher's stone, then it should be fine. But, what if the philosopher's stone did exist without having to use humans as ingredients? He would have to do some more research to see what he could find. While he walked through the streets of Berlin, he took out the piece of parchment with his new reading list. They were about different topics, but one that stood out to him: _The Theory and Practices of Alchemy_. To the extent that his knowledge reached, alchemy and physics were the main points of divergence between his homeland and this world. Could it be that there are a select few that do practice alchemy? He had to learn more about the subject. Edward grew more grateful to have accepted the generous offer to assist in investigation of that magnitude. Maybe he could find more about alchemy.

There was a bookstore close to the Berlin University campus, so Edward decided to search for at least some of the books on the list to start. He found three, thick textbooks about human anatomy and illnesses. They were surprisingly well-detailed in images and explanations. Edward decided to purchase the books and carried them in his briefcase.

As Edward kept on walking, he felt a stab by his left rib cage. He had felt that similar feeling throughout the whole meeting. Why did he have to make that blade so sharp? It would be wiser to straight back to Munich to the privacy of his own residence to figure out how to get his automail back to normal. Close to the station, there were several stands. Some were of fruit and others of jewelry. He saw a beautiful silver bracelet with light blue gems. Maybe he could give it as a gift to Nina. He bought it and continued his journey back to Munich.

Edward's trip back home was uneventful. He learned it would be best to not fall asleep since that had some unwanted consequences. As a result, he ended up reading one of the books he purchased. It kept him entertained, but his mind constantly wandered to Nina's appearance, his research meeting, and his bizarre dreams. Could they all somehow be related? The probability was slim, but the possibility remained. 

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I would just like to straighten some things out. The places in this story are completely fictional. I have seen some lovely images of the Freie Universität Berlin and Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin, but they do not resemble in any way the University of Berlin I "depicted" in this chapter. The book title of alchemy is also fictional, but the information about panchrest and the goddess Panacea is not. Let me know your thoughts!

Enjoy!

-JmIliana


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

"Brother!" Edward heard as he got home. The sun was resting slightly midway through the sky indicating the late afternoon.

"Hey Al, how's it going?" Edward asked, taking his shoes off.

"Great! I just heard about this new philosopher, Renée Descartes. I've been doing some research on him. He wro-" he trailed off as he exited his room and saw his brother's hand on a sling. His face grew with concern. "What happened?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Edward answered, unsure if he should tell Al the truth. He tried to keep the blade from being visible and continued, "It just stopped working. I think I need to do some maintenance. Good thing Winry isn't around! She'd chop my head off!"

"Did you get into a fight with someone, brother? You promised you wouldn't! Remember? Both of us promised to leave our old lives behind." Al's concern remained.

"I'm telling you, Al. I didn't get into a fight, honest. I just hit my arm, and I guess with the lack of constant maintenance, its performance is becoming poorer. I'm going to try to fix it." Edward insisted, avoiding eye-contact. He couldn't look at Al straight in the eyes without feeling guilty. Al wouldn't budge. He had to change the subject quickly. "Also, Al, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, brother?" Al asked still unconvinced.

"This morning, I met this young girl. Her name is Nina, and it seems she doesn't have a home. She looks identical to our Nina, but older. I was just wondering if it would be okay with you if she stayed with us." Edward looked at his younger brother straight in the eyes. Al's eyes widened.

Startled, he began questioning, "How do you know she doesn't have a home?"

"Well, her clothes looked worn, and she was begging me for food. I gave her the left overs you gave me this morning. It also looked as though she hadn't had a bath in a very long time."

"Nina," Al began. She had been almost like a little sister to them. When they were with her, Edward loosened up his rough persona and had fun again. "She's probably like the others we've met, brother. They are completely identical, but they belong to this world and have different pasts. Of course she can stay here. I have to clean this place and rearrange this place! Brother," Al looked at Edward with a slightly menacing look, "Don't you dare move anything."

Edward laughed, "Sure Al. I can sleep in the library if that helps with anything. For my next research project, I have to do a lot of reading. Can you believe they gave me a list of twenty books to read in one month?" 

"Oh, brother. I'll figure something out. I'm going outside to buy some food. Again, do not move anything!" Al ran to the door way with a small list of ingredients in hand and put on his shoes. "I'll be right back!"

"Bye Al," Edward sighed with relief. He was probably not going to have long, but he had to figure out a way to get his hand back to normal. The last alternative would be sawing the blade part.

Al closed the door behind him, and Edward walked towards the library room. He grabbed a piece of paper and drew a transmutation circle. After clapping his hands together, he placed them on the circle and imagined energy transmitting from within him to the circle. He then began pushing the blade down. Nothing happened. Frustrated, Edward drew different transmutation circles that yielded him the same results. Disappointed, he leaned back on his chair and exhaled. Several thoughts raced in his mind. Since his automail got like that in a dream, perhaps he could also get it back to normal in a dream as well. He locked the door so that no one would come in, and went back to his seat. He closed his eyes, and tried to drift off.

_ The wind lightly caressed the grass. Again, Edward found himself standing in the middle of a field. In the far distance, he could see Granny's yellow house. It was exactly the same as he remembered. To the side, he could barely outline a different house. Before it, there was a tree with a swing. It was the house he had destroyed years ago. _

"_Hello again, young man," Edward turned around and was shocked to see Maximiliano standing before him._

_"Maximiliano Resgar," Edward growled, looking at him fiercely. There was no mistaking—that was definitely him. _

_ "Maximiliano?" The man asked, lifting an eyebrow. "No, no, my young alchemist. Do not mistake me for him. My name is Eric."_

_ Confused, Edward readied his hand to attack him. "No, Edward. If you do, you'll wake up again. You see, now I'm a part of you. In dreams, if you die, you wake up. Since I am now you, if you kill me, you'll wake up. Don't you want to know what happened to your automail?"_

_ Edward was full of curiosity, but he did not trust the man standing in front of him. "All I can tell you, alchemist, is that the answer to alchemy lies within you. It lies within everyone. Once you figure it out, you can help me."_

_ "And why would I want to help you? You have given me no reason to trust you, Eric," Edward yelled, stressing the last word. Eric shrugged._

_ "I can give you information. I can tell you how you can get back to Risembool." Eric finished. The wind began blowing faster, turning Eric into dust. He heard screams coming from behind him. His old house was burning again. Before everything went away, Edward clapped his hand and turned his automail back to normal. _

_ "EDWARD!" A female voice screamed from a distance. Winry. The flame grew bigger and bigger and engulfed everything in sight._

"Brother? Are you in here?" Al asked as he knocked on the door.

"Y-yeah," Edward said, looking down at his automail. It was covered in blood from his abdomen where he cut himself, but it was back to normal. "I was just fixing my automail." He got up and went to the door cleaning as much as he could with his sling. He opened the door and showed it to Al. "See? Back to normal."

Al gave him a smile but then looked down at his blood-stained shirt. "What happened?"

"Oh, I was using a knife to cut something, but it accidentally slipped, and I cut myself," Edward made up as fast as he could. He saw Al's concern. "Don't worry, Al. It's not a deep cut. Just a small thing. I'll be fine before you know it."

Edward looked at the clock and saw that it was seven ten. "Nina!" He turned to Al, "I told Nina to wait for me at six. I'm going to go get her, okay?"

"Okay, brother. I'm going to finish dinner."

Edward raced to the bathroom and managed to clean himself up, bandaging his abdomen. It was a series of sharp cuts to his left. He put on a new shirt and ran outside. "I'll be right back, Al." He ran to where he was supposed to meet Nina, but couldn't find her.

"Nina?" He asked as he looked around. She was nowhere in sight. "Nina, where are you?"

"Mr. Edward Eric?" he heard a soft, fragile voice from behind. He still couldn't see anything, then a shadow came from the alley-way and a young girl came out.

"Nina!" Edward grew relieved to have found her. He went to hug her. "Sorry. I'm late."

"It's okay, Mr. Eric," Nina said with a smile but slight confusion, "I just found this little guy behind me. He's been following me for some time. I decided to name him Alexander," she said motioning to a small, white puppy in her arms.

"He's quite a fuzzball," Edward joked earning himself a glare from Nina. "Nina, do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"

Nina shook her head, "A nice lady offered me to stay with her, but she never came."

"Would you like to stay with me and my brother?" Edward offered. Nina looked at him excited but then something stopped her.

"But I'm not allowed to go with strangers, Mr. Eric." She replied, looking at the floor.

"Nina, you can call me Edward, and I promise I won't hurt you. My brother even made a nice dinner for you. His name is Alphonse." Edward pursued, noticing Nina's doubt. "He's the same one who cooked the omelet I gave you this morning." Her eyes widened.

"Okay, Mr—I mean Edward, I'll go with you, big brother," she answered. Edward flinched with her last words. Nina caught his confusion and apologized, "Sorry. I just remembered someone named Edward. He was my big brother. I don't remember much of my past." 

"It's okay, Nina." Edward replied, with a smile and confusion. Both of them walked towards Edward's apartment. Nina exclaimed how much she looked forward to meeting Alphonse. There was someone she knew with that name as well, but she couldn't remember well. Little Alexander fell asleep in her arms.

Once they entered, Al let opened a small popper and confetti came out. "Welcome home!" He smiled, and looked at Nina. "It's very nice to meet you, Nina!" He extended his hand and stopped to see little Alexander on her arms. He proceeded to pat him, "And who may this be?"

"This is Alexander. I found him following me a few days ago." Nina exclaimed, her soft voice ringing with enthusiasm.

Edward and Alphonse exchanged glances, and Edward simply shrugged. Al turned to Nina and smiled, "Well, it seems like he's very nice. Dinner's almost ready, Nina, so how about you take a bath while it's ready? One of our neighbors, Ms. Gracia, let us borrow a dress that might fit you. Unfortunately she couldn't come." Al guided her to the bathroom where hot water was already waiting for her. Alexander went in with them but just laid down on the floor.

"You sure take care of everything, Al," Edward laughed once his younger brother came back. "Of course brother," he smiled but then his face grew serious. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it and walked towards the kitchen. Confused, Edward followed him.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"Nothing, brother." Al said and turned to him. "I'm just worried about you." Edward didn't know what to say. "I arrived several hours earlier and thought you went outside. Then I heard you screaming out Winry's name and crying. That's why I knocked on your door."

Startled, Edward remained silent for a few moments. "Sorry, Al, I've just been having some nightmares. I just miss home. I miss Winry."

"It's okay, brother. I also miss home. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. Remember, we're in this together." Edward suddenly felt guilty for keeping many things from his younger brother. He was about to tell him the truth, when Nina came out.

"I'm done!" Nina smiled. She was wearing a small tortoise dress that fit her nicely and she had braided her hair into two braids. She looked almost identical to the Nina in Edward's memory with the exception that she was now older and slightly taller. Edward patted her on the head and smiled. Nina looked up at him, slightly confused but she kept on smiling.

"Well," Al brought out plates and set them on the dining table. "It seems like supper's ready. Everyone come over here and let's eat!"

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! I had several things come up, including work and some exams. I made this a little longer in an attempt to compensate for my lack of updating. Thanks for those who have reviewed. I really appreciate reviews—good or bad. Let me know your thoughts on this chappie!

~JmIliana


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

"That was delicious! Thank you, Mr. Alphonse!" Nina exclaimed with a contagious smile once the group had finished their dinner.

"You're welcome, Nina! I'm glad you liked it." Alphonse replied with an ear-to-ear smile. Edward grinned and was content with the way things had ended up. He was still curious about how Nina had ended up in the streets—she was barely ten years old. Could she also have an overambitious and ignorant father in this life? All she had mentioned during dinner was that she woke up one day a little less than a month ago with no memory of anything. A kind elder lady from a nearby village took her in, but unfortunately, she passed away a little over a week ago. Her twenty and thirty year old children came and took everything, telling her to get lost. Edward could feel his blood boil with anger at hearing how they treated Nina. Yet, Nina did not seem angry with the issue. She only smiled and said it was okay. Eventually, she ended up in Munich meeting Edward.

"Nina, do you remember anything about your past?" Edward asked full of curiosity while picking up the plates. It somewhat bothered him how she had no recollection of her past yet had still called him big brother. But maybe he was making it a bigger deal than it really was.

"No. Not really. I mean, I do remember one thing. I was in a big white room with something that looked like," she paused and giggled," it looked like a giant door or gate. But maybe it was just a dream."

Edward and Alphonse immediately looked at each other. Edward set the dishes on the table and put slammed the palms of his hands on the table, looking at Nina, "You saw the gate?!"

At the sudden, aggressive action, Nina's eyes widened with fear and she began crying. "Oh, Nina!" Alphonse hurried to her side and comforted her while she cried. "It's okay, big brother didn't mean to scare you. Right, Ed?" He finished, glaring at Edward.

Not knowing what to do, Edward bowed his head and looked down, "I'm sorry, Nina. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I promise you that won't happen again." He picked up the plates and walked down to the sink to wash them. Al and Nina started talking, but Edward didn't care to listen. How could he have raised his voice at such a small child? He felt embarrassed and cross at himself. The kitchen wasn't all too messy, so he finished quickly and went to the small library room. He didn't utter a word to Nina or Al on his way to the small room. He picked up one of the books he from the list and began reading it. It was the book he began on the train. No matter how hard he concentrated on the book, his thoughts would go back to Nina. She forgot everything, but only remembered a white room. That was the gate. Why would she be there? Scar had killed Nina after her father transmuted her into a chimera. He heard some pants coming from behind his chair. Immediately, he turned around with his left hand on his automail, ready to transmute it out of habit.

"Oh, it's only you, Alexander." Edward smiled and picked up the small canine. He began petting him, "You know, I know another Alexander, and he's huge. We often got into fights, haha. I still loved that dog. And Nina. You would never find them apart. Almost like you and Nina." Alexander barked and licked Edward's face. Ed chuckled, "You probably don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" Alexander barked again. Edward put him down on the floor and watched the small dog stay with him, wagging his small, fluffy tail. Edward petted him and told him to go with Nina. The landowner was not pet friendly, so if they were going to keep the puppy, they would have to do so in secret. Once Alexander left, Edward resumed his reading.

After several hours of reading, he heard a knock come from the door and as someone gently opened it. Nina's small head poked in. "Big brother Edward?"

"Come in, Nina," Edward said, softly. "How do you like it here? I know it's small, but it's still comfortable."

"I like it here. Thanks for inviting me! Sorry about crying earlier. I just got a little scared because I didn't want to upset you." She apologized after she walked in. She had changed into some soft, pink pajamas.

"It's alright, Nina. I'm sorry for scaring you—that was never my intention. I was just shocked to hear you were in that room. I've been in that white room several times, but it's a scary place to be. Were you scared at all?" Edward looked down at her. Nina shrugged.

"I don't remember much about that place. I just remember very little. Whenever I try to think about it, my head starts to hurt," Nina replied. "But, I do remember it opening, and there were some scary things, like eyes, on the other side."

Edward thought for a moment. That was definitely the gate. Could she be like wrath? A homunculus created from when her father tried to bring her back using Al? However, if that was the case, why was she on this side of the gate? The lack of answers made Edward uneasy.

"Nina, do you have some sort of tattoo or birthmark, by any chance?" Edward had to be sure she wasn't a homunculus. But what would he do if she was? There shouldn't be any premature philosopher stones in this world. He would definitely take care of Nina either way.

"Well," Nina brought her hand to her chin to think. Her face brightened, "Yes! I have a weird red birthmark on my shoulder." She tugged her pajama and exposed her right shoulder. Edward's concern grew, but as he pulled in closer, he realized it was not the uruboros tattoo. It was a small, red birthmark that spread about a centimeter, almost like a scratch. Edward sighed in relief.

He smiled and looked at Nina, "Thanks, Nina. Well, isn't it time for you to go to sleep?" He pulled in and started tickling her.

Nina laughed, "Stop! Stop! Okay, I'll go to sleep now. Thanks, big brother!" She turned around and left the room. The nineteen year old resumed his seat. He felt relieved to know she wasn't a homunculus, but he still felt uneasy about her lack of memories. Could it be that she was from Amestris?

"Ah! My head is going to explode with all of these questions!" He exclaimed as he lightly bumped his head with his fists. He looked at the clock and realized it was nine thirty. That day had been a surprisingly, long day with so many things happening. What if it had all been a crazy, long dream? That was a possibility. Maybe he should try going to sleep early and see if that was it. As he got up, he felt his abdomen ache and remembered that he had to change the bandages. He exited the study room and headed towards the bathroom when he saw his brother on the small couch reading with the lights dimmed.

"Hey brother! Since you want to sleep in the library room, I decided to sleep out here. I moved your bed here to put it in there, but I didn't know if you were busy. Mind if I put it in?" Al motioned to the bed to his side.

"Thanks, Al, but it's alright. I can move it myself. Are you sure you don't want to sleep on it though? I could move the couch inside." Edward tried to reason. His brother shook his head, still smiling.

"No, because then this wouldn't look much like a living room! It's okay, I can try sleeping here."

"Thanks, Al. I'll make it up to you somehow." Edward started walking towards the bathroom, but then he stopped and looked back at Al. "Also, Al, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Al looked up from his book, "What is it brother?"

Edward considered telling him the truth. He loathed hiding things from his younger brother. "Today," he began. After a short pause, he decided against it, "I've been thinking a lot about Amestris. That's why I haven't been myself much."

"Oh, it's okay brother. I know what you mean. I've only been in this world for one year, and I miss Amestris a lot, too." He looked down, "We will never go back, will we brother?"

As honestly as he could, he replied, "I don't know, Al."

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! No, I haven't forgotten this story. I've just been busy with work. I'm going to try to update weekly, so there will definitely be more chapters coming up the slow way. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I sincerely appreciate you taking time from your busy schedule to review my story. It really means a lot! Let me know your thoughts on this chappie!

~JmIliana


End file.
